


Fireworks

by erwinspomade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Drama, EruAru, Explicit Sexual Content, Living Together, M/M, NSFW, Older Man/Younger Man, Out of Character, Pedophilia, Possesive, Red Light District, Romance, Shota Armin, Winmin - Freeform, addicted, alternative universe, erumin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erwinspomade/pseuds/erwinspomade
Summary: Bermula ketika Erwin menyelamatkan seorang bocah tak sadarkan diri di tengah gempuran hujan, berujung pada ketergantungannya pada sosok mungil yang memiliki iris mata sejernih samudera. Semua itu memang diawali dengan sebuah kecupan kecil di bibir namun mampu membawanya menelusuri kehidupan yang pernah dilalui si pria cilik. Dan Erwin tak akan, tak akan pernah sekalipun, untuk melepaskan sosok itu meski seluruh dunia menentangnya.





	

_**All characters belong to Isayama Hajime** _

_**Non-profit project** _

_**PROLOG** _

* * *

 

Kala itu guyuran hujan menyerbu bumi dengan angkara. Angin berlalu dengan membabi buta. Petir dan gemuruh saling bersahutan seakan pamer kuasa. Subuh telah datang tetapi mentari enggan beranjak dari peraduan. Langit masih didominasi oleh kelabunya sang awan.

Lampu-lampu pada bangunan di distrik hiburan itu masih menyala. Berkedap-kedip, berusaha mengundang tamu di tengah gempuran hujan. Segerombolan lelaki berjas berlari-lari kecil menuju sebuah bar untuk menghilangkan penat usai lemburan. Beberapa ada yang baru keluar dari hotel bersama tunasusila sehabis menghabiskan malam berdua.

Itu adalah penghujung minggu, di mana semua lelah dan jenuh terkumpul jadi satu. Distrik hiburan merupakan opsi tercepat dan paling tepat untuk menguras beban yang membuat lesu. Tidak ada orang yang melarang ketika tawa-tawa membahana menguasai sudut-sudut bangunan meski fajar telah tiba. Tiada orang yang akan protes meski sudah teler akibat alkohol asal mampu membayar. Meski tak dapat dipungkiri, ada bayangan hitam besar di balik gemerlapnya lampu remang-remang yang memang begitu menggoda.

Erwin Smith keluar dari bangunan megah dengan memegang payung. Penampilannya masih rapi meski ia telah terjaga semalaman. Sepatunya masih mengilap, langkahnya statis menuruni lima buah anak tangga untuk menuju mobilnya yang terparkir lima meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Akan tetapi, ketika ia hampir mencapai pintu mobilnya, pacuan kakinya terhenti.

Ada sosok yang tergeletak di bawah lampu jalan. Tubuh sosok itu begitu mungil dengan baju super lusuh. Tidak ada alas yang melindungi kaki-kaki kecil itu. Erwin berjongkok, diperhatikannya sosok yang menggigil tiada henti dengan bibir pucat pasi. Tubuhnya basah diterpa hujan dengan lengan kurus dan jemari-jemari ringkih yang berusaha memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Erwin mengabaikan payung yang digenggamnya dan menggendong sosok berambut pirang itu. Ia abai terhadap tetes-tetes air yang turut membasahi pakaiannya. Dibawanya bocah yang ia perkirakan berumur sepuluh tahun itu ke dalam bangunan megah tempatnya keluar tadi. Itu adalah sebuah host club yang ia dirikan dari jerih-payahnya sendiri. Sebagian besar tamu telah pulang sebelum hujan datang. Sisanya lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di section privat dengan host kesukaan.

“Sir Erwin—“ Eren Yeager, pegawai barunya yang sedang bersih-bersih itu mengurungkan niat untuk menyapanya. “Siapa yang kaubopong itu, Sir?”  
Erwin hanya menimpali dengan, “Aku pinjam kaosmu, Eren.”

Eren hanya mengangguk patuh dan berlari kecil menuju loker. Lelaki yang hingga sekarang masih menjadi nomor satu di antara host yang ia pekerjakan tersebut terus berjalan menuju ruangan pribadinya di ujung lorong. Akan tetapi, ia berhenti sebentar ketika melewati counter sambil berujar, “Siapkan air hangat.”

Levi, sang bartender, tidak menyahut dan langsung pergi. Erwin lantas membuka pakaian sosok yang dibopongnya dan menyelimutinya dengan jas yang tadi ia kenakan. Dikeluarkannya handuk kecil yang selalu ia simpan di laci. Levi datang membawa air hangat, disusul Eren kemudian. Keduanya lantas meninggalkan ruangan Erwin.

Tanpa banyak kata, ia melepaskan pakaian si bocah dan mulai membersihkan tubuh kecil itu. Badan itu sangatlah kurus dengan tulang belikat yang kentara dengan sangat. Luka-luka lebam ada di sekujur tubuh mungil itu. Punggungnya dipenuhi sudutan rokok sedangkan lengannya dibubuhi bekas cengkeraman yang membiru serta cakaran. Wajahnya yang polos dibubuhi lebam di sudut-sudut bibirnya.

Erwin dengan penuh kehati-hatian membersihkan luka-luka itu. Rasa miris menghampirnya kala bersitatap dengan bocah malang yang memiliki rambut pirang tersebut. Entah mengapa, ia yang kerap dianggap berhati beku, bisa-bisanya menolong seorang asing tanpa banyak pertanyaan.

Setelah usai, ia pakaikan kaos milik Eren. Bocah itu terlalu kecil hingga ia bisa terlihat tenggelam dalam kaos pemuda kurus berusia duapuluh tahun macam pegawai barunya itu. Akan tetapi, Erwin tidak banyak komentar. Lelaki berambut klimis tersebut lalu membopong tubuh mungil itu menuju mobil.

Rintik-rintik air menyambutnya ketika ia keluar dari pintu utama. Badai telah usai dan berkas-berkas cahaya mulai menerobos melalui celah-celah awan. Erwin menidurkan anak lelaki yang dibopongnya tadi di kursi belakang. Setelah itu, ia mengemudi menuju ke apartemennya. Perjalanan pulang diisi dengan helaan napas statis dari penumpang di kursi belakang. Penghangat mobil ia nyalakan agar sosok mungil itu tidak kedinginan.

Begitu sampai di apartemen, Erwin membaringkan anak lelaki berambut pirang itu di ranjangnya. Hari sudah mulai terang ketika ia ikut membaringkan diri di samping bocah tersebut setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian. Sosok itu terlihat begitu polos dengan wajah tenang dan napas teratur. Seolah-olah kemurniannya tak pernah dinodai meski luka-luka di tubuhnya berkata lain.

Entah mengapa, Erwin merasa marah begitu tahu bahwa ada orang lain yang berani menorehkan lebam pada kulit putih si bocah. Ditariknya pria cilik berambut pirang itu ke dalam pelukannya. Secara perlahan, ia mengelus garis rahang sosok dalam dekapannya. Kulitnya terasa begitu halus di tangan Erwin hingga membuat lelaki itu gemas. Kemudian, tanpa keragu-raguan apapun, dikecupnya bibir mungil dari anak lelaki itu. Rasanya begitu lembut dan lembab, menggoda Erwin tanpa bocah itu sadari.

Dan kecupan itulah awal dari segalanya.

**Author's Note:**

> Masih prolog tapi, semoga dapat dinikmati!


End file.
